The Worst Anniversary Present
by Devilkid32
Summary: It is Yuki and Kaname's fifth anniversary and they are driving to a restaurant. They get into a car crash and Yuki is the most hurt. *First story don't bug me if it sucks really bad.


"Ready yet Yuki?" Kaname yelled up the stairs. Kaname was already dressed in his black suit and white shirt with a black tie. Then he heard Yuki shout back. "Almost…ready!" replied Yuki. Yuki came down the stairs wearing a long black dress with a purple flower belt and a purple flower pin on her shoulder. She wore black boots that went to her calf and soft pink lipstick

"You look beautiful, Yuki." Kaname said with a large smile. "Thank you Kaname." Kaname held out his hand to Yuki and walked her down the stairs. They walked to the car and Kaname had his mind deep in thought. _Tonight is me and Yuki's fifth anniversary. _Kaname thought. _And nothing is going wrong tonight._

Kaname opened the door for Yuki on the passenger side. Yuki got in the car and Kaname got in the driver's seat. Since Kaname was 18 and had his driver's license he drove them to the restaurant. They drove in a cherry red Ferrari convertible. It had black interior leather and was one of the most precious things Kaname owned. If anything happened to his car he would go crazy.

The car ride was quiet but they both didn't care they had all night together. When they were driving to the restaurant a white car ran a red light. The car crashed in to the passenger side of the car. Kaname didn't really feel the effect but he knew Yuki did. Kaname was able to get out of the car and yell at the person that crashed in to his car.

"What the hell! Why didn't you stop? The light was red!" Kaname yelled very loudly. "Why are you yelling at me! It was an accident! " yelled the guy that ran into Kaname's car. The guy had blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and light blue skinny jeans. "You crashed into my car!" Kaname yelled back at his stupid statement.

While Kaname was yelling at the guy Yuki was laying in the car. She opened her eyes trying to figure out where she was. When she finally remembered that she and Kaname got into a car accident, she tried calling his name in a soft whisper. She thought he was still in the car but when she slowly turned her head he wasn't there. She looked out the window and saw Kaname yelling at someone. "Kaname," Yuki yelled wincing at how much her body hurt

Kaname stopped yelling at the man and looked over at the remains of his car. "Yuki," Kaname whispered quickly walking over to the car. When he got to his car he remembered Yuki was still in the passenger side of the car. "Yuki are you okay, what hurts?" Kaname asked frantically. "No, my arm hurts really badly." Yuki whined to Kaname.

When Kaname was trying to figure out what was wrong with Yuki he heard a loud siren. Kaname turned around and saw an ambulance coming. The ambulance stopped in front of the crash and soon a fire truck came. The firemen started to take the car door off using the Jaws of Life. The paramedics were getting the gurney out and rushed over to the car. The firemen helped the paramedics get Yuki out of the car. While Kaname looked at what the firemen were doing one paramedic tapped Kaname on the shoulder. "Sir, are you okay?" the paramedic asked. "Yes I'm fine." Kaname replied not really paying attention.

"Are you sure, because your head is bleeding." The paramedic said. Kaname was too busy being mad at the man and being worried about Yuki he didn't even notice his forehead was bleeding. Kaname reached up to the spot where his head hurt and found his hand covered in blood. Kaname looked at the paramedic and the paramedic took him to sit down on the curb. Kaname wasn't paying attention to anything the paramedic was doing. The only thing Kaname could think about how badly Yuki could be hurt. When Kaname started to pay attention the paramedic was flashing a light in his eyes and put a gauze around his head.

"Sir, were going to take you to the hospital for further examination, okay?" the paramedic said to a blank looking Kaname. "Okay." Kaname replied. The paramedic walked Kaname over to the ambulance and got in. Kaname sat down next to the gurney and looked at Yuki and saw how hurt she was. Kaname put his hand on her leg to try to calm her down, but when Kaname touched her leg she winced. Kaname took his hand off her leg and patted her head lightly and started looking out the window.

When the ambulance started getting close to the hospital Kaname stopped paying attention. Kaname looked out the window while the paramedics were moving around. When Kaname started to look out the window he noticed they were going to a different hospital. _Cross hospital, they're taking us across town_. Kaname thought.

The ambulance pulled into the emergency section. The paramedics took Yuki off first then Kaname got off. Yuki was rushed into the hospital and Kaname didn't know where_. I will try to figure it out where they took her , where am I going? _Kaname thought.

A nurse with dirty blonde hair and amber eyes saw Kaname wandering around. "Sir, are you lost?" asked the nurse. "No, I was actually supposed to be admitted here." Kaname told the nurse. "Okay, I will get you a room. Follow me." She started walking away towards a hospital room. She opened the curtain and let Kaname in first. "You can sit on the bed; the doctor will be in here shortly." The nurse told Kaname smiling then walking out again.

The doctor came in about ten minutes later. He had blonde hair that touched his neck and dark green eyes. He wore a yellow-green sweater vest with grey pants. He had a pure white doctor's coat covering everything he was wearing and a stethoscope around his neck. He was holding a grey clipboard and started asking questions.

"What is your name?"

"Kaname Kuran"

"How old are you, Kaname?"

"18 years old"

"What happened? Why are you in the hospital?"

"I got into a car crash driving to a dinner to dinner with my little sister.

"Okay, I will put all of this into the computer. Oh, where are my manners. My name is Takuma Ichijo, I'm your doctor." He said with a bright smile then walked away.

Kaname sat on the bed waiting for the doctor to come back. When he was waiting for the doctor to come back he noticed a blue box with clothes in it. _Am I supposed to be wearing those? I hope I- _Kaname's thoughts were interrupted by a high pitch scream from a girl. Kaname knew that high pitch scream belonged to Yuki from the time she fell and hurt her knee very badly. _What are they doing to her! _ Kaname started to think of the worst things the doctors could be doing to her.

By the time the doctor came back Kaname snapped. "What the hell are you doing to Yuki!" Kaname yelled grabbing on to 's collar. "Calm down first. We are trying to relocate her shoulder and clean her wounds." said calmly. Kaname slowly started getting calmer in till he was completely calm. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry. It sounds like people are hurting her." Kaname said feeling a little guilty. "Its alright. We would like to keep you here overnight. Tomorrow we would like to make sure nothing is stuck in your head from the crash." said tapping on Kaname's head lightly. "Alright." Kaname said not really thinking or paying attention.

gave Kaname the clothes in the blue box. "You can get dressed in these. Tell me if they are two big or to small. And I also need you to leave the shirt off. I have to attach heart monitors to your shirt." said all at once. "Alright." Kaname said. left the room so Kaname could get dressed. Kaname got dressed in navy blue colored scrubs but leaving the shirt of like said to.

came back in the room holding a clear plastic bag with blue squares in it. "Sorry, they may be cold." said with an apologetic tone in his voice. He put one of the squares on the left side of his chest, another on his right side, and the last one near his bellybutton. He put different color wires on the squares and hooked the wires up to a monitor. The monitor started to beep slowly and loudly. looked at the monitor and started to press buttons and twist knobs. The volume went down so it wasn't a loud beep anymore, but a soft calming sound. He also grabbed a blue arm band and wrapped it around Kaname's arm. "This is going to squeeze your arm every once in a while." said wrapping it around Kaname's arm again to make sure that it fit.

"You can put your shirt back on and lay down on the bed now." said while writing more information on the clipboard. Kaname put his shirt on but thought the wires were going to get annoying. "Sorry, I almost forgot to say that if you need anything just press this button." said while pointing to a button that had a red plus sign on it. "Alright" Kaname said looking at the button. After that the doctor walked away leaving Kaname to think.

Kaname laid on his back staring at the ceiling._ This was supposed to be the perfect night and we get into a car crash. _The heart monitor was still beeping loud of for Kaname to hear and was interrupting his thoughts. _This stupid beeping is starting to get annoying. _Kaname took a deep breath trying to keep all thoughts of Yuki out of his head. He tried to stare at the ceiling again but the soft beeping sound lulled him to sleep.

In the morning Kaname woke up to find a vase of flowers on the nightstand with a note attached.

_Sorry for crashing in to your car. I hope you don't mind that I also gave a vase of flowers to the girl who was also in the car. You can call this number if you want to talk 18476478976. Get well soon!_

_From, Hanabusa Aidou_

a.k.a. _the idiot that crashed into to your car_

Kaname read the little card and couldn't help but let a little chuckle. I _will agree he is an idiot but he didn't have to say it. He shouldn't be so hard on himself. Kaname's_ thoughts were interrupted by a nurse walking in. It was the same nurse from yesterday that helped Kaname get admitted to the hospital. "Good morning Kaname." the nurse said walking over to a whiteboard. "Good morning." Kaname said watching her. "My name is Ruka Souen, I'm your nurse. Do you have any pain right now." Ruka asked still facing the board. "I have a little headache." Kaname said wincing from an ache in his head. "How would you rate the pain on a scale of 1 through 10." Ruka said waiting for Kaname's reply. "Um, I would say maybe a four." Kaname said trying to think if that was the right number.

"Okay, do you want a pain reliever or water?" Ruka said with a little concern. "Water is fine." Kaname said not really caring. "Okay. Oh, I almost forgot." Ruka handed Kaname a small pamphlet that had different food dishes on it. Kaname took it and looked at it already thinking about what he should get. "You don't have to worry about any of the symbols that are on it." Ruka said smiling at Kaname. "Okay." Kaname said returning the smile to Ruka.

Kaname ordered eggs and bacon with orange juice, but only ate half of it. _I'm not really in the mood to eat anything._ Kaname thought while putting the plate of leftover food on the nightstand next to him and started thinking again. _What I really want to do is figure out where Yuki is. I need to know where she is and make sure she is okay._ When Kaname was in his thoughts the nurse walked back in the room to see if he was done eating. "Kaname, you only ate half your food." Ruka said a little loud. "I wasn't really as hungry as I thought I was." Kaname said plainly. Ruka took the plate of leftover food and threw it in the garbage.

"Ms. Ruka, do you happen to know where Yuki Kuran is at?" Kaname asked the question that was mostly on his mind. "Sorry honestly I don't know, but I can look it up for you if you want." Ruka said walking away from the garbage can and walking towards the computer. "How do you spell their name?" Ruka asked glancing at Kaname until he answered. "You spell it Y-u-k-i K-u-r-a-n." Kaname said getting uncomfortable from being stared at. "Thank you, it actually looks like she is the next room over yours. Room 119 across the hall." Ruka said not forgetting any details. "Thank you." Kaname said appreciatively.

"No problem, but before you go over there the doctor wants to do a MRI. Just to make sure there is no glass or anything inside your head and no internal damage." Ruka told Kaname with a serious tone. "Alright, after the MRI I can go home?" Kaname asked really wanting to get out of this place. "Correct," Ruka said Ruka said.

After about an hour two nurses came in to the room and took Kaname to the MRI room. The room had a big white circle over a thin bed that looked like it was connected to the machine. One of the nurses unwrapped the gauze that was still around Kaname's head. The other nurse looked at the wound to make sure it wasn't bleeding and wasn't infected. "Kaname, can you get out of this bed and lay on the one over there." The nurse on Kaname's left said. Kaname did what the nurses told him to do. When Kaname laid down both of the nurses left the room leaving Kaname alone.

After a few minutes Kaname felt the bed start to move into the circle shaped machine. When Kaname's entire head went into the machine the bed stopped moving. A bright red bar ran across Kaname's head, blinding him for a couple of seconds. The red bar scanned his face for two minutes then stopped. The bed moved again, but this time taking him out of the machine. Kaname laid on the bed until someone called his name. Kaname lifted his head to see ."Everything looks fine. No internal damage or bleeding and nothing stuck in your head." Dr. Ichijo told Kaname. "Okay, so I can go home now." Kaname asked really wanting to go home. "Yes, you can go home you just have to do fill out the paperwork." told Kaname and walked him out of the room.

Kaname and walked past Yuki's room and stopped. "You can see her soon enough." said watching Kaname stare at Yuki. Kaname went to his room and got his clothes out of the cabinet. He put them on. He glanced around the room to make sure he didn't forget anything. He saw the flowers on the night stand and grabbed walked to the front desk and the woman handed Kaname a packet of papers and told him to fill it out. Kaname filled out the papers quickly and left the hospital to go get him and Yuki regular clothes. He returned to the hospital with a small bag of clothes.

Kaname walked to Yuki's room and saw she was asleep. She had a lot of wires on her body and had a cast on her entire arm. _So she broke her arm, I'm so sorry Yuki. _Kaname thought blaming himself for the accident. He pulled up a chair next to the bed trying not to make a sound. He sat down and put his head on the arm that wasn't in a cast. Kaname couldn't help it and fell asleep on Yuki's arm.

Kaname woke up to someone stroking his hair. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Yuki stroking his hair. "Are you okay?" Kaname asked already knowing she wasn't okay. "I'm fine, don't worry." Yuki said smiling a big smile. "What did the doctor say? When can you get out of here? " Kaname asked wanting to treat Yuki to an actual dinner." Last time the doctor was in here he said I had a broken arm, my wrist is fractured, my finger is jammed, my hand was almost broken, and I dislocated my shoulder. I don't know when I get out of here."

"Wow, I feel bad now. I only got a scratch on my head." Kaname said. "I know! How come the driver never gets hurt?" Yuki complained. "Hey, don't complain to me. The guy that crashed into our car walked away with no scratches." Kaname told Yuki "His name is Hanabusa, and I bet he is traumatized." "Most likely, how come you know his name?" Kaname asked getting jealous. "He stopped by and gave me flowers. Don't get jealous." Yuki said with a teasing tone. "I'm not getting jealous" Kaname lied. He didn't like Yuki to be close with other men.

While Yuki and Kaname were talking came into the room holding a clipboard. "Good morning, Yuki." said with a bright smile. "Good morning," Yuki said returning the smile. walked towards Yuki's bed and checked her arm. " It seems like everything is alright. Her broken arm should start healing soon and her dislocated shoulder is going to make her arm hurt when she moves it. Also her fractured wrist should heal very soon and her jammed finger is already healed." explained everything. "There is no permanent damage to her?" Kaname asked worriedly. "The only permanent damage there will be is a couple of scars and if she moves her shoulder a certain way there might be a slight 'pop' sound." explained. Before Kaname could ask when Yuki could get out of the hospital a beeping noise came out of 's pocket." I am very sorry I have to take of this." apologized.

After the apology he left the room walking quickly. "Dammit, I forgot to ask when you can leave." Kaname said. "Hey! Watch your language. Where's the swear jar when you need it." Yuki teased Kaname. She hated it when he cursed. "I'm sorry, it slipped out." Kaname apologized.

"Hey Kaname," Yuki said.

"Yes, Yuki."

"This is the worst anniversary present" Yuki said trying to hide a giggle. "I know I'm sorry for everything. A couple of days after you get out of here I was going to take you to dinner." Kaname said with a small smile on his lips. Kaname put his head back on Yuki's arm again. Yuki stroked Kaname's head until she felt tired. Yuki fell asleep with her hand on Kaname's head. Kaname moved her hand and put on her side and kissed her on her forehead. Kaname sat back down and dozed off himself.

**A/N So this is my first fanfic ever. I would like reviews so I can write here again NO MEAN REVIEWS! Also and I know this will sound mean, yes I know they are both vampires I didn't make them vampires for a reason. I mean seriously they got into a car crash then healed instantly, BORING! So yeah, that's my reason and don't comment on that because if you don't like it go write your own damn story. If you want a prologue I will write one. Don't forget to review and be nice about it. CYA! **


End file.
